


One Year Anniversary

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Club, Holodecks/Holosuites, I was listening to BTR while writing this oof, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nog is my gay son, Nog knows more than he let's on, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Character, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Spoilers, soft boyfriends, they share one brain cell, they're so in love, why did I make myself sad over Odo and Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: To celebrate their one year anniversary, Jake takes Nog on a date to a gay club. A holosuite gifted by the one and only Dr. Julian Bashir.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: Pride Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Kudos: 12





	One Year Anniversary

Jake was at a loss. They’ve been together for a year in a week and he has no idea how to celebrate it. Nog didn’t seem very worried about making a big deal out of it, but Jake wanted to spoil Nog. This was important to him. Nog was his future and his best friend, he should know that Jake adores him. Adores him enough to celebrate being with him. It’s what Nog deserves. 

“Something bothering you, Jake?” Julian asks him, joining him at Quark’s bar. 

He didn’t know how obvious he looked. Maybe the untouched root beer was a sign. Or his furrowed brow in concentration. At least Julian asked instead of Quark. That would’ve been awkward. 

“Oh… well, it’s our year anniversary next week, and I have no idea what to do,” Jake confesses. “It’s just- it’s Nog! I want to treat him right! He’s everything to me!”

“And I’m sure he’s told you not to do anything?”

Jake softly chuckles. “Yeah, he’s like that.”

“I think I should use one of my holosuite programs. It’s a gay club. You guys would enjoy it.”

“A gay club?! You can’t be serious!”

Julian leans back with a confident smirk. “So serious, Jake. It’s really fun, I assure you.”

“I’m sure it is. I don’t think Nog would enjoy all the dancing and stuff.”

“Give it a try. Don’t force him to stay if he doesn’t want to. Being young is all about experimenting and discovering new things. You won’t do that without leaving your comfort zone.”

Jake considers it. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Julian pats his shoulder, causing Jake to laugh. “That’s the spirit, Jake!”

  
  


A week passed and Jake paced their shared quarters, waiting for Nog to return for duty. He already dressed for the night, a bright and colorful shirt and jeans. He hopes it fits the scene. He doesn’t want to look as if he’s never done this before. 

“Nog!” Jake practically cheers, walking up to Nog as he barely even enters their quarters. 

“Hey Jake,” Nog replies normally. He becomes off guard quickly as Jake crowds his space, kissing him. 

Nog doesn’t understand why Jake is fussing over him. He gets that they’ve been together for a year, but he really thought the morning sex had covered it. He told Jake not to worry too much about everything too. Humans and their dramatic traditions. 

“Let’s go out tonight,” Jake mutters against his lips. 

Nog pulls back, taking in the sight of Jake. A deep, but bright purple shirt that holds his torso nicely, yet the sleeves hang loosely on his arms. A bit fancier than what he usually wears. What did his dear Jake have planned for tonight?

“Can I get changed and have a snack first?” Nog asks. 

Jake seems eager, nervous too. “Yeah, yeah, of course! What was I thinking?”

Nog kisses Jake quickly, thanking him. Assuring him too. 

When he reappears twenty minutes later, Nog finds Jake standing in the center of their quarters. He doesn’t seem to be able to calm down. It only stresses Nog out.  _ What if he proposes? _

Nog hopes not. He’s not ready for that.  _ They’re not ready for that… yet.  _

“Why are you so worried?” Nog says, placing a hand on Jake’s arm. 

“I’m sort of concerned this is going to blow up in my face,” Jake admits. 

He chuckles, taking Jake’s hand in his own, his so much smaller than Jake’s. “Don’t worry about it!”

Jake forces a small smile. “Alright.”

Nog allows Jake to lead the way, letting Jake hold his hand as they walk through the station. When he finds himself in Quark’s and Jake asking for a program he’s not familiar with, he starts to worry that Jake has discovered something kinky. He sure hopes not. He’s not into that kind of stuff with Jake.  _ He just wants Jake.  _

Jake gives Quark a smile as thanks and walks off towards the holosuites, still holding Nog’s hand. It took awhile for Nog to get used to being in a romantic relationship with Jake. He was still Nog’s best friend, but now they kiss, hold hands, and share the same bed. It took them years to get here. So long Nog thought they were never going to achieve telling each other their feelings. 

He really does think nothing would’ve happened if Captain Sisko didn’t disappear. Jake was vulnerable and needed someone. He needed Nog and one thing led to another and now they’re here. Celebrating their one year anniversary as a couple. Nog really does think that Jake is his forever. He hopes he isn’t wrong. 

“It’s one of Doctor Bashir’s programs,” Jake tells him, standing outside of the door. “A gay club and bar actually.”

“Ah…” Nog replies, now understanding Jake’s mysterious stress. “Kind of sad Garak left. I’m sure the two of them used this together.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure Garak was  _ sooo  _ much fun.”

“I’m not Garak, and neither are you Jake. Let’s try it!”

Jake chuckles, inserting the program into the machinery. Nog notices how Jake is blushing, most likely embarrassed by his own nerves. Nog finds it cute. 

  
  


It’s exhilarating, holding Jake’s hand and walking into it. The multi-color lights move about the room, highlighting every complexion in the room.. Nog isn’t a stranger to these places, unintentionally befriending many other gays while at Starfleet. He hadn’t meant to, which he found humorous in its own way. 

He smiles at the sound of the twentieth century singer Whitney Houston playing. Once again, he befriended many other gays while at Starfleet. They filled him in one everything. The anthems. The culture. The history, good and bad. The different labels and identities. It was interesting. He loved every second of it too. 

“This is Whitney Houston,” Nog tells Jake. 

Jake looks at him surprised. “What? How do you know that?!”

Nog shrugs. “Earth was very informational. Have you ever heard of the Stonewall Riots in 1969? Interesting stuff. Inspiring too.”

Jake removes his hand from Nog’s, moving it to wrap around Nog’s shoulder instead and pulls him in. “You’ll have to tell me about it then!”

Nog smiles at the feeling of Jake pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

They go to the bar first, Nog asking for his usual root beer. Jake takes the chance of being at a gay bar to get a flag themed drink. He watches his child-like curiosity as the bartender creates it. Laying the pink, yellow, and blue with precision. Nog would’ve asked for one, but his root beer is just fine. Besides, making the entire rainbow is too much work. He’s not that cruel. Definitely since the guy isn’t really being paid. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Jake asks Nog. 

Nog looks around. He doesn’t like the dancefloor. He’s too sober for it at the moment. “Hmm… how about we find a booth and sit down? Talk over drinks.”

Jake nods. “I can work with that.”

They find a booth and Jake listens to Nog tell him anything that comes to mind. What he did during the day, which wasn’t very exciting, he tells him about LGBT+ history on Earth from politicians, inventors, activists, and the unfair struggles. 

“You’re really smart, Nog,” Jake says, staring at him with such a loving gaze. 

“I can thank you for that,” Nog replies. 

“I would love to argue about that, but I’m not going to ruin tonight with a petty argument.”

“Good. I appreciate it.”

They’re quiet for a while, Nog looking about the room as Jake watches him. Nog is special. So special Jake has no real way of putting it. Humans and Ferengi were never supposed to be friends, but here he is, best friends and in love with one. The first one in Starfleet. The two of them love challenging expectations. 

“You mean the… universe to me, Nog,” Jake tells him. 

Nog smiles. “I know.” He then leans across the table, pressing a kiss to Jake’s lips. 

Jake breaks it off, walking to Nog’s side of the booth to be closer to him. Nog grabs Jake’s face, starting where the two of them left off. It took practice to kiss Nog, with his teeth. But they’ve made it work. They always do. 

“You mean that much to me too, for the record,” Nog jokes. 

“We’re being too soft right now,” Jake laughs, pressing a chaste kiss against his partner’s lips. “Should we try the whole dancing thing?”

Nog looks away from Jake’s face to the dance floor. He thinks about it, his face obviously going through the pros and cons. 

“I’m not really feeling the rowdy energy tonight,” Nog says, “I would rather dance with you in our quarters.”

“Like slow dance?”

Nog’s gaze moves to the floor, making Jake kiss his forehead. “Don’t make me say it out loud.”

Jake chuckles, kissing Nog again. “Okay, I won’t.”

They don’t rush leaving. Jake wants to finish his drink. He’s held back, fascinating by the layered colors, but he knows he’ll regret leaving it behind untouched. While they wait for Jake to finish his flag themed drink, Jake tells Nog about his writing. He has a lot of ideas rattling around in his head, thinking of Julian and Garak and their dynamic for a story, but there’s also Odo and Quark. The station provides so many peak interactions and ideas that it’s hard to choose just one. 

“Both end with the other leaving. Why should you write something sad?” Nog asks. 

Jake groans in disappointment. Nog’s right. “Part of me wants to say that Odo will come back, Garak too, but I don’t know. Garak is helping Cardassia’s rebirth. Odo is teaching his people to accept solids  _ and  _ saved them from a genocide. All important things. Much more important than returning to some station.” 

“The only one I could see coming back at some point is Odo. It can’t take too long, right?”

“Garak could come back for visits maybe, but not permanently. He’s an important figure now.”

“We’re making ourselves sad and nostalgic. Let’s stop while we’re ahead.”

Jake smiles, taking Nog’s hand. “Just so you know, I would go with you wherever Starfleet takes you. Think of potential stories!” 

“Such the writer!” Nog raises their hands, kissing the top of Jake’s hand. Jake laughs at the gesture. 

  
  


When they return to their quarters, Jake wraps Nog’s smaller body into his arms, holding him against his chest. His head placed gently on top of Nog’s. He admittedly loves Nog’s height, being able to hold him completely with ease. He’s sure Nog thinks the opposite though. 

Once Nog returns the act, wrapping his own arms around Jake’s middle, Jake begins to sway lightly. He feels Nog laugh breathlessly against his chest. Jake’s never felt anything like this before for anyone. To feel utterly complete with another person. As if any question about the past, present, and future have been answered. Nog’s always been the one, Jake realizes that now. 


End file.
